Memorias de un Black
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Una recamara obscura, llena de viejos posters de Gryffindor, imágenes de relucientes motos y chicas en bikini; allí era donde Sirius Black se pasaba últimamente sus horas libres...One Shot


Una recamara obscura, llena de viejos posters de Gryffindor, imágenes de relucientes motos y chicas en bikini; allí era donde Sirius Black se pasaba últimamente sus "horas libres", y vaya que eran muchas, tumbado en su cama mirando el techo; solo salía para bajar a comer y para alimentar al hipogrifo, el único que le hacía caso, bueno, solo si llevaba ratas para que comiera; ya ni se ocupaba por ayudar a Molly a limpiar la casa, al fin y al cabo para eso estaba el estúpido e inútil de Kretcher, con el que ahora estaba más que dispuesto a rendirle honor a la tradición familiar de decapitación elfica.

Declarado culpable de asesinato, Remus renegando su amistad, 12 años viviendo en las peores condiciones, viviendo en la culpa por no haber hecho nada por salvar a Lily y James, llevado casi a la locura por los dementores que custodiaban la prisión de Azkaban, para que ahora no pueda escapar de la vigilancia de Molly Wesley. Deprimente.

Odiaba eso, pues ¿Cómo iba a cumplir la promesa de cuidar de Harry estando encerrado en su "querida casa" a miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts? Ese era su propósito, por ello se mantuvo vivo, pero, si los dementores no lo volvieron loco, el encierro en la mansión de la locura si lo lograría, y no faltaba mucho.

Se giró de la cama dispuesto a levantarse e ir por algo de comer, cuando se esta se le termino y cayó al suelo, levantando una pequeña capa de polvo. Maldiciendo a todo miembro de la antigua y noble casa de los Black, trato de levantarse, pero ¿para qué?, si moría allí mismo nadie se daría cuenta, y se decidió a esperar a ver que tanto polvo se acumulaba sobre de él; fue como un deja vú, ese mismo pensamiento ya lo había tenido antes, y justo en esa misma posición y lugar, cuando estaba planeando huir de esa miserable mansión.

"Ahh, que buenos recuerdos", y tras este pensamiento algo llamo su atención; allí debajo de su cama estaba su olvidada "cajita mágica", la cual tenía grabado en letras plateadas "Canuto"; se la había regalado James en una navidad, en la que los merodeadores lo sorprendieron, no regresando a casa para estar con sus familias, si no que se quedaron con él.

Allí en su habitación y con su caja llena de fotografías mágicas, Sirius Black cerro sus ojos y otra vez se sintió de 16 años, un chico que no se preocupaba por la guerra contra Voldemort, un chico que no conoce la traición, la desesperación y el miedo.

Al abrirlos se encontró en el mismo lugar, pero más limpio y lleno de luz que reflejaba los colores rojo y dorado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el chico que estaba frente a él; conocía perfectamente esos ojos grises, pues los había visto desde siempre, ese cabello negro azulado, ese gesto con aire de conquistador que hacia suspirar a todas las alumnas de Hogwarts; el Sirius adolescente estaba guardando sus más preciadas cosas en su baúl del colegio; era el momento previo a irse de Grimmauld Place. Se levantó e intento llamar la atención del joven Sirius, pero solo logro que le aventara un par de gruesos libros que lo atravesaron, como cuando el arrojaba cosas al barón sanguinario, para después huir y echarle la culpa a Peeves.

El merodeador recordó que lo único que le dolió dejar en aquella casa era a su pequeño hermano, Regulus, peleaban y se ignoraban, pero allí estaban los dos, siempre juntos. Cuando su querida madre lo castigaba, allí estaba Regulus para llevarle comida, con la excusa de que ni el elfo domestico quería llevársela a la deshonra de los Black. De repente ya no se encontraba en su habitación, si no que en la sala donde se encontraba el mural del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, allí donde estaban sentados sus padres, posando para una fotografía mágica, él y Regulus parados detrás, todo era perfecto hasta que el "orgullo" de Walburga y Orion empezó a hacer muecas al fotógrafo, aburrido de solo estar parado. Una sonora carcajada surgió de él, aunque nadie no pudiera ver, y vio con nostalgia el regaño de sus padres, ¡demonios! si hasta extrañaba los regaños de esa vieja bruja.

Esos regaños eran "leves" a los que vendrían después de enterarse que el sombrero, contra la tradición Black, lo había enviado a Gryffindor, la desgracia. No para él, que fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido.

De repente ya no estaba en la sala de la casa Black, si no en el expreso de Hogwarts. El joven Black estaba sentado en un compartimiento, solo. Había huido (como siempre) de las bromas genéticas que tenía como primas, ¿o acaso él era la broma genética?, bueno él y Andrómeda, pero la traidora se había dado a la fuga con sus amigas, y no pensaba soportar a Bellatrix y Narcissa pavoneándose de ser sangre limpia, junto con otros idiotas como ese Malfoy. Un chico de cabello revuelto y lentes redondos entro en el compartimiento.

-Ey, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-Si quieres

-¿Eres de primer año?-Sirius joven solo asintió, mientras el adulto se burlaba de lo escuálido que estaba James en primer año.

-Yo también, soy James

-Yo Sirius, ¿qué es eso que traes allí?-dijo señalando una revista

-Ah, es una revista de Quidditch, ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta el Quidditch?, ¡claro! el Puddlemere United es el mejor

-Ya sabía que podía encontrar gente con buen gusto aquí, además el profesor Dumbledore es su seguidor-dijo el joven James con una sonrisa arrogante. Sirius observo como los 2 jóvenes hablaban alegremente de Quidditch, hasta empezar a saltar sobre los asientos cantando el himno "_Repeled esas bludgers, chicos, y pasad esa quaffle hacia aquí_", cuando una jovencita pelirroja y hermosos ojos verdes entro, mirándolos extrañada para después girarse para irse.

-No te preocupes, no mordemos-dijo Sirius-si quieres puedes sentarte aquí-James solo asintió, y los muchachos se sentaron, pero siguieron igual de animados conversando, mientras la tímida chica se encontraba sentada mirando maravillada cada rincón.

De repente entro el inconfundible Quejicus, con su pelo grasiento y todo, y Sirius se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en nada. Los chicos no lo notaron entrar y sentarse con Lily, solo hasta que escucharon decirle

-Más te vale estar en Slytherin

De inmediato James se puso al ataque, dejando al joven Sirius solo mirando. El ojigris recordó el miedo a ser rechazado por su primer amigo, a casusa de su familia, ya que todos habían estado en la casa de las serpientes.

La escena se esfumo y ahora estaba a un lado de Mc Gonagall en la selección de casas.

-Black, Sirius-Escucho murmullos, donde se decía que para que perdían el tiempo con los Black y los Weasley, si cada miembro de la familia quedaba en la misma casa generación tras generación.

El adulto se acercó a su yo de 11 años, el cual por el orgullo Black demostraba una arrogancia propia de su familia, a pesar de estar gritando de miedo por dentro, y escucho, una vez más, lo que le había dicho el viejo sombrero seleccionador.

-mmm, otro Black, tus ojos lo dicen, pero tu corazón me dice otra cosa. Heredero de una poderosa dinastía de sangre pura, pero aquí en tu cabeza esta que eso no te importa en lo más mínimo. Das todo por los que quieres, y no dudas en ayudarlos. Alegre y valiente de corazón. Una mente buena entre los Black, aun más buena que Alphard Black, que decidió estar en Slytherin. Un buen talento. Todo un león entre las serpientes, muy bien, entonces: GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius observo divertido como el joven corría a estrellarse en un abrazo, aun con el sombrero puesto y con McGonagall pisándole los talones, con su mejor amigo James Potter, mientras en la mesa de los verde y plata Andrómeda sonreía, pero Narcissa y Bellatrix lo miraban con asco y desaprobación.

Al siguiente día recibiría el primer y único vociferador de parte de su madre, donde lo maldecía por no haber quedado en Slytherin, deshonrando a la familia.

El prisionero de Azkaban sintió como si hubiera agarrado un traslador, y cayó en la sala común de Gryffindor. Había mucho movimiento, y reconoció que era el día en que todos se marchaban para visitar a sus familias en navidad, todos menos él, que se encontraba acostado, y deprimido, en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea. Prefería quedarse allí, a escuchar los regaños de Walburga. Lo malo es que se quedaría solo…o al menos el joven Sirius eso era lo que creía, ya que el adulto sabía muy bien que no sería así.

-¿Qué hay Black?-dijo James cayendo escandalosamente encima de él, mientras Remus escogía el sillón de al lado preparándose para leer.

-¿Y Petter?

-Se fue desde ayer, su mamá está enferma, y por eso le dieron permiso de irse antes-respondió Remus tras el libro

-¿Y ustedes no deberían también estar preparando todo para irse a casa?

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres aquí?, Lunático, Sirius me ha cambiado-dijo James con un puchero demasiado gracioso-dime quien es el culpable, de seguro es un Slytherin.

-Sí, apuesto a que es Quejicus-ese definitivamente era un lobo con piel de cordero-sabía que ese amor era de "pégame, pero no me dejes"

-De ninguna manera, Sirius Orion Black es todo un hombre, o al menos no escogería a Quejicus-dijo con mueca de asco y levantándose del sillón-pero no han respondido, ¿no irán con sus familias?

-Pero estamos en familia querido Canuto-dijo James al momento que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Crees que te dejaríamos aquí abandonado en navidad?-Remus bajo el libro-además, eres capaz de destruir el castillo tu solo.

-Exacto, y no te dejaremos la diversión para ti solo, así que nos quedamos a supervisarte; hay unos pasadizos que aún no terminamos de explorar y que hay que agregar al mapa, propongo que empezamos con…-pero Sirius se había quedado sin habla y sorprendido por el gesto de sus amigos.

Una vez más cambio de escena, pero ahora eran pequeños flashes de sus clases y travesuras que hacia junto a los merodeadores, los regaños de Mc Gonagall (amaba sacar de quicio a esa mujer), la fabricación del mapa del merodeador, hasta llegar a donde le mostraban a Remus que se convirtieron en animagos ilegales.

-¿Es que acaso están locos?-dijo, más bien grito, un muy joven y enojado Remus Lupin-Es peligroso que estén aquí.

-Tranquilo, Lunático, no te haremos daño-dijo un muy calmado James, mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa de los gritos.

-No temo por mi, si no por ustedes, trio de imbéciles.

-Ey, Remus, la luna te hace sacar un vocabulario y carácter propio de Sirius

-Callate Petter, Remus solo se está expresando; muy bien señor Lupin, ese fue el primer paso, ahora aprenderá palabras más complicadas del Diccionario Canuto, repita después de mi "Joder"

Pero el licántropo en vez de seguirle el juego, le dio ligero golpe en la nuca.

-Ya siento la transformación cerca, mejor váyanse

-Los merodeadores no huyen-James lo miraba de manera solemne

-Se mantienen siempre juntos-dijo el pequeño Petter, que los miraba con admiración y orgullo de pertenecer a los merodeadores.

-Porque somos más que amigos, somos hermanos-termino el joven Sirius, que estaba parado junto a un majestuoso ciervo y a una pequeña rata marrón.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-Lupin miraba asombrado el lugar donde antes habían estado sus dos amigos, y que ahora ocupaban los animales.

-Ya no estarás solo hermano, te ayudaremos a combatir a la luna, la mandaremos a la mierda, todos juntos, siempre juntos-Remus miro esos ojos grises que siguieron después de que su amigo se hubiera transformado en un enorme perro negro, para dar paso a su transformación.

Sirius Black de 36 años miraba en un rincón la escena, con los ojos llorosos, aunque un merodeador nunca llora.

¿Dónde había quedado la promesa de estar siempre juntos?

¿Qué había motivado al pequeño Petter a traicionarlos?

Con ese pensamiento regreso a la obscura habitación en Grimmauld Place N°12.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso Cornamenta-dijo mirando una de las fotografías donde estaban los cuatro en la Casa de los Gritos, bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla-fuiste el primero en romper la promesa de estar todos juntos- y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en Azkaban se habia permitido llorar así. Había perdido todo, todas las personas que realmente le importaban.

Que más daba si moría en ese instante, ya nada quedaba en ese mundo que mereciera la pena.

-¡Sirius Orión Black!-escucho una voz de mujer que le gritaba detrás de él, de seguro era Molly para decirle una vez más que saliera de la vagancia que lo estaba consumiendo, pero ¿es que ella no entendía el dolor que lo inundaba?-Ey, Black ¿Qué no me escuchaste?-Sirius rápidamente intento borrar las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Ya voy Molly- patético, parecía uno más de sus hijos, tal vez si se aplicaba una poción en el cabello para teñirlo a rojo, los Weasley lo adoptarían y por fin podría salir de la mansión Black. Al girarse para encararla, casi se cae del susto, ya que en vez de la matriarca pelirroja había otra pelirroja en su lugar.

-¿Lily?

-Pero, Sirius, estas hecho un desastre, ¿Cuántos días llevas sin bañarte?, ¿y esa barba? ¿O es una nueva forma de atraer chicas?

-¿Q-q-que?, claro que no-y se dejó caer en la cama-debo de estar volviéndome loco, "veo gente muerta"

-Loco ya estabas desde un principio, Sirius-se burló Lily-es de familia, tú mismo nos dijiste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿viniste a atormentarme por no haber evitado tu muerte y la de James?, me lo merezco.

-No vine a eso-la pelirroja se sentó junto a Sirius en la cama-vine a decirte que eres patético...

-Ah, ¿eso?, ya lo sabia

-Sirius Black, no me interrumpas-si esa era Lily Evans-eres patético por seguir lamentándote, hundiéndote en tu propio dolor, en cerrarte a las personas que te quieren.

-Vamos Lily, a nadie le importa el pobre imbécil que está aquí encerrado, es más, todos piensan que es mejor tenerme bajo llave, nadie me necesita.

-Harry te necesita, James y yo te necesitamos.

-Ustedes están muertos por mi culpa

-Y allí vas de nuevo, precisamente por eso debes cuidar de Harry, eres el único que lo hace sentirse como si nosotros estuviéramos con él, y Remus, no puedes dejar a Lunático aullar solo, el necesita a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Pero el idiota anda tras mi pequeña sobrina- Sirius trataba de evadir la realidad con estupideces.

-Y tú estas más que dispuesto en ayudarlo, lo sé. Sirius mírame-y el aludido sin muchas ganas se levantó y encaro a la pelirroja-Debes dejar de sufrir por algo que no estuvo a tu alcance, no fue tu culpa que James y yo muriéramos, tú también eres una víctima de las malas decisiones de Petter, pero no por eso te vas a encerrar aquí, y no me refiero solo a esta habitación. Así que no me hagas arrepentirme de haber accedido a que fueras el padrino de mi Harry. Cuídalo bien, y cuida de sus amigos también, por cierto ¿a quienes te recuerdan?

-A los merodeadores, pero con mejores causas para romper las reglas

-Exacto, así que levántate y vuelve a ser el mismo Sirius Black de antes, aunque un poco más maduro no haría daño.

-Siempre tan dulce pelirroja, si Cornamenta no hubiera estado de por medio te hubiera pedido matrimonio-pero un viejo libro impacto contra su nuca, pero no había nadie detrás-era un broma, nadie puede atrapar al Gran Sirius Black-y lo último que vio de la pelirroja fue una sonrisa divertida.

-Sirius-entro Molly casi corriendo-Harry y los chicos fueron al Ministerio, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo engaño mostrándole una visión donde te torturaba, lo envió a una trampa.

Sirius no necesito más para ir por Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo y hermano, por el que sería capaz de dar la vida, por el que consideraba como un hijo propio.


End file.
